Why did he come back
by kuma-is-okamis-friend
Summary: hinata meets itachi in early age when he killed his clan but he leaves then he comes back three years later without remembering what he told he with ulterior motives rated T for hidan and some sexual preferences in later chapters.
1. 3 years hes back

His vacant onyx eyes looked down at me looking like he was hiding in my room but why. I opened my eyes only to see him uchiha itachi he smelled like blood but fresh blood "you smell like lavender" he pointed out "w-why do you smell like blood?" i asked in a stuttering voice he smirked "i killed my clan" he said and i drifted up scared "w-w-why?" i asked even more scareder than i should have been "don't worry i'm leaving konoha" he said "but whats your name" he said "h-h-hinata" i said almost regreting that i gave him my own name. "i'll find you in a couple years" he said then kissed my forehead and left.

*3 years later*

I shifted up and got my jacket on then headed out the door of my house in a cheery mood "he'll find me someday" i whispered to myself but never knew i was being followed by the akatsuki members itachi, sasori, deidara, and kisame they were there only to kidnap me but then i sat down next to a tree and i curled up and remembered what he said *i killed my clan* it just echoed through my head.

*akatsuki pov*

"itachi is she our target" said kisame as itachi looked into her eyes "its her" itachi said looking at me "itachi whos her un" deidara said itachi leaped down and i stood up while others came by his side.

*akatsuki and hinata*

"its you" said itachi looking into my white eyes "who is she" sasori said it was pretty easy to tell that hinata was in the presence of the akatsuki "itachi" kisame said "yeah" itachi said "why is she so quiet?" hidan said barging in "she seeing how powerful we are" itachi said "oh well i'll stop her" hidan said throwing his scythe at me and i dodged it without even a scratch "shes fast" sasori commented "hinata why wonn't you talk to me" itachi asked "i" was all i said and i looked down "hinata whats wrong?" itachi said "is she scared of you" said kisame the world was vacant until someone spoke "hinata" kiba yelled coming towards me and then noticed the akatsuki "whats going on" kiba said staring down the akatsuki "none of your buiessness dog boy" hidan said kiba then got very mad and called akamaru and akamaru came over to me picked me up and took me away from the battle "oh you just got the akatsuki pissed" hidan said "like i care no one scares hinata" kiba commented "she was scared?" deidara said "yeah not by you but by itachi" kiba said "hey watch your mouth boy" said kakuzu "and what if i don't" kiba said iin a tone that was fierce and mad "youll die" hidan said as his scythe tore through kibas skin.

*my pov*

I was in my room and told not to come out and kiba was probaly dead then a timid voice burst through my ears and i looked up to see them the akatsuki that is. "why are you here alone"sasori said in a voice like venom "this is my room" i said quietly "itachi walked towards me "hinata do you remember me?" itachi whispered to me "of course i do the muderer who snuck into my house" i said coldly itachi looked at me suprised that i remebered him he hugged me and i suddenly turned as red as a tomato "ok um itachi whats with this girl" deidara said itachi then looked at her and she was burning red "woah hinata your red" itachi laughed then i frowned "why are you actually here?" i asked then the akatsuki frowned "to take you with us bitch" hidan said rudely "i decline" i said madly looking at itachi then walking out of my room to the garden "hello neji-niisan" i said and smiled gently "somthing upseting you hinat" neji said knowing i was hiding somthing i shook my head no as i walked away and bumped into my heartless dad "hinata...help me" he said then i noticed blood on his chest "d-dad!"i said scared and i fell to my knees *he went to far* th thought came through my head as my dad fell and his eyes shut. I started crying scared of what would happen to neji-niisan would he fall to my feet just as my father did but no a masked man came out "hey i'm tobi"he said with a murderous look in his eyes or eye is should say his mask then fell and it reavealed a boy named obito uchiha i got up then ran as fast aI ran as fast as i could until i bumped into itachi and he saw tears form in my eyes as i moved then kept running "whats going on" itachi said to himself looking towards the hall pulling his group with him and he saw the foolish little boy tobi playing with the person he was told to kill if hinata refused "good work but you were supposed to grab her while she ws crying" sasori said "she to fast" tobi complained with his mask off "you could tell to yeah" deidara comented "hey lets kidnap kiba to get her to join" hidan said smirking.

*hinata pov*

I was running for hours but suddenly ran into someone "sorry" i said with tear filled eyes "hinata whats wrong' naruto said while reaching his hand out "somone just killed my father" i said sadly "really how intresting" a snake like voice said it was none other than orichimaru and he was behind me about to bite my ear when i fell to my knees and he smirked "a girl like you can't do anything he said poking me and he teleported me to his hideout and tried to poked me harder and i stopped him "s-stop i-it" i finally got out "no" he said smirking looking into my lavender eyes he then got up and hugged me "you ok that they killed your dad?" he said kindly as tears fell out of my eyes "yeah i'll be fine" i said softly as he smiled kindly letting me go "you can go now" he said with a beaming smile "thanks" i said walking out of his room only to see sasuke "s-sasuke" i said stuttering he then hugged me "hi hinata" he said and killed orichimaru while till holding me i felt so scared "your coming with me" he said pulling me to orichimarus other hideout "suigetsu i'm here to get you out" sasuke said tightening his grip breking the glass and a boy appearing in front of us "whos she?" suigetsu i think that was his name asked "her names hinata she coming with us by force" sasuke said "so she not strong" suigetsu said "well she is sorta strong" sasuke said trying not to hurt my feelings his grip lossened and he looked at me i seemed sad to him "hey whats wrong" sasuke stated it as his buiesness "its nothing" i said looking down at my feet sasuke then lifted my chin for me to look in his eyes "don't lie to me hinata" sasuke said looking intensly in my eyes "and like i said sasuke its nothing" i stated bravely he smirked "you've gotten braver hinata" he said "but you still have to awnser me" i looked at him then hugged him "my dads dead" i said crying and sasukes eyes softend and suigetsu frowned sadly orichimaru walked in still alive "sasuke how dare you take her out of my presence he once again hit orichimaru while holding me tight so i did'nt look and they left dragging me out and then we saw the akatsuki and the guy who killed my dad i was mad but also pretty upset emotions dragged my mind until my mind finally functioned "hinata?" deidara said "huh?" i said looking around and they circled me by they i mean the akatsuki "finally the bitch snaps out of it" hidan said annoyed "why were you with sasuke" itachi said madly and detemined to get his awnser "well i was runnig and bumped into naruto the orichimaru appered teleported me to his hideout and then i left sasuke pulled me with him and came to get suigetsu then i ended up with you guys" i said and tobi popped his head in front of mine and i fell beck as he laughed histericly i then punched him "you killed my dad jerk" i said madly "heh heh sorry" tobi said "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SORRY!" i said mad at him and he looked mad "participate and we won't kill dog boy" tobi said "you have kiba here" i said as my eyes widened tobi then took his mask off "yes' he said with venom in his voice which made me flinch i soon had a frown "im not stupid kiba at his place" i said looking up they were surprised that i knew they lied "how.." itachi said "sakura told me" i said i could.

HINATA" my lil' sister hanabi screamed i got up and walked away "hanabi" i said mantaining my voice when i her her scream she then fell on me i was hugging hanabi tightly crying "whys dad dead" hanabi asked "he got killed" i said quietly the akatsuki watching hanbi stood up "WHAT DADS DEAD BECAUSE HE GOT MURDERED" hanabi screamed "c-calm down hanabi" i asked her kindly "oh hell no they picked a fight with the wrong family" hanabi said getting her kunai ready "hanabi calm down" neji said coming out of the bushes hanabi put the kunai away then butterflies swarmed around trying to tell me something the akatsuki they were the same light violet color of my eyes "what do you need" i asked the little butterflyit whispered something to me "ill be right back" i said running in the direction of the pond it was filled with fish and various ducks and swans the pond was finally clean the animals stopped to see my bright smile akamaru appeared next to me but no kiba "kiba fine hes at home" akamaru said "i know" i said taking my shoes of then stepping on the water the animals loved watching me dance so they spread out of the water my feet had chakra in them i moved my foot on a spot in the water it went up then i continued until it madea butterfly but someone froze the pond "hinata" said no other than tsunade "yes lady hokage" i said "people are watching you" she said "wha" was all i got out before passing out but the animals caught me "wow she turned red" tobi said to the other akatsukis watching but then team 8 and 7 came out of the bushes "woah it was hinata who i saw dancing on the pond at the mission" naruto said kiba started laughing "i knew she'd faint" kiba said "poor hinata" sakura said and i woke up "who was watching" then i saw them all there naruto was in front i passed out again "oh god naruto what the hell" sakura yelled tenten and ino arrived and told the guys to leave and i suddenly woke up "hinata you ok" ino said as i sat up "im perfectly fine" i said "um guys we have company" sakura said as the akatsuki came out "ha ha it girly boy and puppet guy" sakura said laughing hardly "oh hi pinky un" deidara said "sharonoo" sakura yelled furiously but i stopped the chakra point on her wrist "hinata" ino said "look this river just got cleaned and it may not get dirty again" i said "oh nice dance hinata" itachi said i blushed really red then stood up "sakura go ahead" i said sakura did sharonoo and tripped all the akatsuki members "aww don't be like that" tobi said still standing "how the hells he standing" ino said "byugan" i said "


	2. mother nature on your side

(Previously on WHY DID HE COME BACK)

said sakura did sharonoo and tripped all the akatsuki members "aww don't be like that" tobi said still standing "how the hells he standing" ino said "byugan" i said

"no need kiddo" said tobi "im chakra right now" he said as the akatsuki stood up my kekai genkai went away "thats impossible the only one who could do that..." i started "is the person who killed my father" naruto said orange chakra already surfacing his body "yea kid i killed yur father so what" said tobi trying to prevoke naruto so his jinchuriki would come out so i blocked his chakra lines "hinata what was that for" naruto said madly "naruto you should be thanking her" said sakura "yeah we all know if he got you any madder you'd show your true form that could basically kill you" ino said smartly a pain shot through my head and noone noticed except tenten she came over to my and whispered something in my ear my face suddenly turned red at her words which were 'hey can i date yor cousin' "t-tenten why would you talk about that at a time like this" i screamed get even more flushed "what'd she say un?" deidara asked i was about to say it when neji ran back screaming "garras here" then he panted out of breath when sand clasped around him tenten was giggling "neji were is naruto"garra hissed neji then pointed to naruto then garra came to the and then was pissed at who he saw "sand suddenly rose from the ground a smirk ran cross deidaras face temari then went and hit garra on the head with a fan "unless you want your head off i decided ou calm down" temari said garra face neautrul as he leaned against a tree then ino realized somthing "wait a minute your mister immortal" ino said angry hidans smirk grew "oh yeah how that kid cried made me laugh to the bone" he said then a sleeping body fell from the tree everyone looked up to see a laughing kiba "bastard" skikamaru said doing his shadow jutsu he fell back in grass as kiba fell from the tree and the shadow was let go of everyone started laughing until they saw me fast asleep under a tree with akamaru "hmm shes asleep" ino said then whispered to the girls "grab her ill distract them" sakura said doing sharnoo on both groups escaping to sakuras place as i woke up "sakura where are we" i asked dumbstruck "in the basement at my place" she said kindly while she put on he fav song (brek my heart off of the movie spectacular) i then sat up fastly "what about..." i said then there was a loud knock at the door sakura ran up stairs up stairs opened it "what" sakura said.

*normal POV*

Ok pinky opened the door first time tonight and said "what" she said seeming pissed "we want hinata" said our calm itachi she'd turn him down until we heard a scream it was hinatas and blondy ran up "ok guy with peircing red hair cloak like akatsukis just teleported hinata out of here" ino said pinky then slammed the door and we turned around to find our leader holding a flushed red hinata "whys she red?" tobi asked stupidly "shes got a fever"pein said "how does a girl get sick that fast" hidan said curious "idiots she obiously has a connection to the earth so when under to much pressure passes out or gets sick" said sasori "s-so if she dies the world falls" hidan said randomly sasori nodded and hinata finally woke up "and after a minute she wakes up" sasori added "so what realtionship do you have with nature?" pein said calmly


End file.
